shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Lukagaminette
Lukagaminette is the polyship ship between Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Luka Couffaine from the Miraculous Ladybug fandom. Canon While Luka and Kagami don't know really each other, they are both friends with Marinette. Kagami had first seen Marinette as a love rival, before becoming her friend in "Ikari Gozen". Luka is in love with Marinette. When Marinette and Luka went on a "date" at the ice rink in "Frozer", they bump into Kagami who had taken a few glimpses of them whenever she caught Adrien looking at Marinette while Luka is close to her side and follows Adrien's gaze on her. Kagami had skated passed Luka when she went to help Marinette get back in her feet. In "Desperada" Kagami visits the two at Luka's boat with Adrien as they got to see him and their friends, while skipping fencing class for the day, and see Luka teaching Marinette a few notes on his guitar, in which has her mistaking them for boyfriend and girlfriend. After Viperion helps Ladybug and Cat Noir defeat the titled villain and they spent the rest of the day play music with his band while Kagami watches them, she tells Marinette to quickly make her choice between Luka and Adrien as love is something that people can't have second chance at, while Alya reminds both girls that either of the two boys have made their own choices yet. In "Heart Hunter", Marinette runs into both Luka and Kagami. She first bumps into Luka as she is making her way to the Bourgeois couple's 20th-anniversary celebration at their hotel. Luka then offers to take her there on his delivery bike, which we see him using earlier in the episode. At the hotel, Kagami offers to help Marinette to get things ready, so that Kagami, Marinette, and Adrien could escape for fun. As Marinette spent time with Kagami and Adrien, she could tell that she is the third wheel. While Kagami and Adrien are becoming close to one another, Marinette decides to sacrifice the love she has for Adrien. Kagami and Adrien's happiness was more important to Marinette. As Marinette left to give them space she came across the title villain(s) and retrieves the Dragon Miraculous back from Fu, despite knowing the main reason why she shouldn't give it back to Kagami again. Before Kagami transforms into Ryuko again, while Marinette recharges Tikki's batteries, Kagami tells Ladybug that she didn't want to hurt Marinette, as they both love Adrien and she is the only other friend that Kagami has. After Kagami return the Dragon Miraculous back to Ladybug at the end of the battle, Marinette runs into Luka again, he could tell that she is upset and as Marinette tried to put on a brave face she starts to cry. Luka comforts Marinette by hugging her and letting her know that she can be herself around him. Fanon Lukagaminette is a rare poly Miraculous Ladybug ship, as Luka and Kagami don't know each other well, while Marinette knows both of them and has had bonding time with each individually. Because both Luka and Kagami are temporarily intrusted with Miraculouses, the Snake Miraculous and the Dragon Miraculous, many fans hope that future episodes in the series would have Viperion and Ryuko helping Ladybug, together as a team of three. Since the season three episode, "Timetagger", reveals that during the time of their future adulthood, Ladybug and Cat Noir have assembled a team of fellow Miraculous holders, many fans theorize that this team may include both Ryoko and Viperion's talents, some of the most useful Miraculouses. The fact that they'll be facing a different holder of the Butterfly Miraculous, also revealed in that episode, who might not know who Ryuko truly is making it safe for Kagami to become the dragon-themed heroine again without placing her family and loved ones in danger, the same with Luka since the season three finale has the current Hawk Moth uncovering Viperion's and the other temporally heroes' secret identities. Fandom FAN FICTION :Marinette/Luka/Kagami tag on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : Trivia *According to Feri González, both Luka and Kagami aren't limited to the role of alternate love interest. *The out of order released episode "Party Crasher" reveals that Luka became one of Ladybug and Cat Noir's temporary allies, holder of the Snake Miraculous. His name of choice was Viperion and he was given the power of Second Chance, which grants the ability to go about two minutes back in time an unlimited amount of times. * Fans knew for some time that Luka would receive the Snake Miraculous, as leaks of the concept art for Viperion and his name were leaked. At this time, we also saw Kagami's hero form, Ryoko, released, along with Marinette as Multimouse. This prompted fans to draw fanart with all three together in their new superhero forms. Gallery Fanart Lukagaminette by ladymagique-et-ladychance.jpg Variations :Kagaminette refers to the ship between Kagami and Marinette :Lukagami refers to the ship between Luka and Kagami :Lukanette refers to the ship between Luka and Marinette Navigation